The present invention relates to a focus indicator apparatus for an electronic camera.
In a conventional electronic camera, such as a video camera, an operator observes a monitored image through a viewfinder for focusing. When focusing is performed while the state of focusing is being monitored, optimal focusing ("in focus") can only be achieved if the resolution of a monitor CRT is very high. In general, a CRT for an electronic camera viewfinder is very small and has low resolution. For these reasons, it is difficult to achieve optimal focusing and video-recording when the depth of field is very shallow.